1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for insulated conductors used in heater elements. More particularly, the invention relates to fittings to splice together insulated conductor cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Hydrocarbons obtained from subterranean formations are often used as energy resources, as feedstocks, and as consumer products. Concerns over depletion of available hydrocarbon resources and concerns over declining overall quality of produced hydrocarbons have led to development of processes for more efficient recovery, processing and/or use of available hydrocarbon resources. In situ processes may be used to remove hydrocarbon materials from subterranean formations that were previously inaccessible and/or too expensive to extract using available methods. Chemical and/or physical properties of hydrocarbon material in a subterranean formation may need to be changed to allow hydrocarbon material to be more easily removed from the subterranean formation and/or increase the value of the hydrocarbon material. The chemical and physical changes may include in situ reactions that produce removable fluids, composition changes, solubility changes, density changes, phase changes, and/or viscosity changes of the hydrocarbon material in the formation.
Heaters may be placed in wellbores to heat a formation during an in situ process. There are many different types of heaters which may be used to heat the formation. Examples of in situ processes utilizing downhole heaters are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,634,961 to Ljungstrom; 2,732,195 to Ljungstrom; 2,780,450 to Ljungstrom; 2,789,805 to Ljungstrom; 2,923,535 to Ljungstrom; 4,886,118 to Van Meurs et al.; and 6,688,387 to Wellington et al., each of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
Mineral insulated (MI) cables (insulated conductors) for use in subsurface applications, such as heating hydrocarbon containing formations in some applications, are longer, may have larger outside diameters, and may operate at higher voltages and temperatures than what is typical in the MI cable industry. There are many potential problems during manufacture and/or assembly of long length insulated conductors.
For example, there are potential electrical and/or mechanical problems due to degradation over time of the electrical insulator used in the insulated conductor. There are also potential problems with electrical insulators to overcome during assembly of the insulated conductor heater. Problems such as core bulge or other mechanical defects may occur during assembly of the insulated conductor heater. Such occurrences may lead to electrical problems during use of the heater and may potentially render the heater inoperable for its intended purpose.
In addition, for subsurface applications, the joining of multiple MI cables may be needed to make MI cables with sufficient length to reach the depths and distances needed to heat the subsurface efficiently and to join segments with different functions, such as lead-in cables joined to heater sections. Such long heaters also require higher voltages to provide enough power to the farthest ends of the heaters.
Conventional MI cable splice designs are typically not suitable for voltages above 1000 volts, above 1500 volts, or above 2000 volts and may not operate for extended periods without failure at elevated temperatures, such as over 650° C. (about 1200° F.), over 700° C. (about 1290° F.), or over 800° C. (about 1470° F.). Such high voltage, high temperature applications typically require the compaction of the mineral insulant in the splice to be as close as possible to or above the level of compaction in the insulated conductor (MI cable) itself.
The relatively large outside diameter and long length of MI cables for some applications requires that the cables be spliced while oriented horizontally. There are splices for other applications of MI cables that have been fabricated horizontally. These techniques typically use a small hole through which the mineral insulation (such as magnesium oxide powder) is filled into the splice and compacted slightly through vibration and tamping. Such methods do not provide sufficient compaction of the mineral insulation or even allow any compaction of the mineral insulation, and are not suitable for making splices for use at the high voltages needed for these subsurface applications.
Thus, there is a need for splices of insulated conductors that are simple yet can operate at the high voltages and temperatures in the subsurface environment over long durations without failure. In addition, the splices may need higher bending and tensile strengths to inhibit failure of the splice under the weight loads and temperatures that the cables can be subjected to in the subsurface. Techniques and methods also may be utilized to reduce electric field intensities in the splices so that leakage currents in the splices are reduced and to increase the margin between the operating voltage and electrical breakdown. Reducing electric field intensities may help increase voltage and temperature operating ranges of the splices.
In addition, there may be problems with increased stress on the insulated conductors during assembly and/or installation into the subsurface of the insulated conductors. For example, winding and unwinding of the insulated conductors on spools used for transport and installation of the insulated conductors may lead to mechanical stress on the electrical insulators and/or other components in the insulated conductors. Thus, more reliable systems and methods are needed to reduce or eliminate potential problems during manufacture, assembly, and/or installation of insulated conductors.